


「toruka」床伴关系

by dika10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dika10969/pseuds/dika10969





	「toruka」床伴关系

纤细却并不过分柔弱的手臂摊在洁白被单上，白皙的皮肤在冷硬的白的映衬下显得柔软温暖，脊背上蝴蝶骨格外突岀，在肌肤上投下些许阴影，背上沟壑一路向下延伸被内裤白色边缘掩住，令人忍不住向下看去。

 

森内贵宽不耐烦的出声：“你还做不做了。”他好看的脸一侧露在外面，闭着眼睫羽轻微颤动。

 

坐在床边抽烟的山下亨闻言一笑：“这么迫不及待吗？”

 

森内贵宽起身看着他，突然笑起来，冲他舔了舔嘴唇。

 

山下亨最后吸一口，把烟蒂在烟灰缸里按灭，猩红的烟头触到冰冷陶瓷转瞬灰暗，扳住森内下巴渡了一口烟过去。

 

浓烈的烟草气味裹挟些许薄荷凉意充斥整个口腔，森内贵宽别过头去张口想吐岀来，但那股烟雾早已消失殆尽，只能干伸着舌头散散味道。

 

山下亨卷了他的舌尖再度吻上去。

 

舌尖缠绕唾液交换，彼此之间几乎鼻息也要融为一体，山下亨的手抚摸森内温暖皮肤之下的骨骼肌理，觉得这人一天没心没肺目中无人的样子真是叫人喜欢的紧。

 

他的手按在森内贵宽左边胸膛，感受他的心跳，开玩笑：“这里边其实是空的吧。”

 

森内半张了眼皮懒懒的笑，嘴角上扬的弧度甜蜜又诱人，令山下亨恍惚想起伊甸园里引诱人类吃下禁果的蛇。

 

“总之没有你。”森内抓了他的手往自己屁股上放，“这里可以有你。”

 

“真是狠心啊。”山下亨挑眉，大手顺势在森内臀瓣上用力揉搓。

 

“我们不就是床伴关系吗？“森内贵宽反问。熟练地解开山下亨的皮带，微凉的指尖探向已勃起的性器。

 

山下亨抽了不少烟，淡蓝的烟雾萦绕在房间顶端，床上交缠的两具躯体赤裸又紧密。在朦胧的烟雾之下无端的显露出几丝淫靡的美感。

 

尽管已经自己做了扩张，但山下亨毫无怜惜的直接进入，还是让森内痛的皱起眉头，“轻点不行吗？“”

 

山下亨笑着俯到他耳边：“你会习惯这种方式的。”

 

“习惯你妈。”森内贵宽张口就是一句脏话。

 

手指摩挲森内腰侧光洁的皮肤，山下亨一边缓慢抽送一边觉得他这床伴真的可爱极了，床下一幅清清冷冷看谁都爱答不理的样子，床上意外地放得开，什么姿势都接受，有时还顺着他搞一些新花样，鲜明对比之下更让人忍不住着迷。

 

“发什么呆。”埋在森内体内的分身突然被夹紧，森内贵宽催促道：“不做我可找别人了啊。”

 

他跪俯在床上，屁股乖顺的高高撅起，正在被自己一下一下的干，光裸的脊背上肌理匀称，黑色发根贴附在柔软间，手臂伸长作势去床头柜上的手机。

 

“想都别想。”啪地一声青年白晳臀瓣上浮现淡淡的红掌印。

 

森内痛呼一声又俯在床上低低地笑。

 

“你在吃醋?”

 

回答他的是山下亨更卖力的抽插。

 

森内贵宽索性张了嘴低低地喘息起来，与山下亨以往那些几乎是卖弄风骚浪叫的床伴不同，森内贵宽不怎么叫床。可他偶尔掺着声低吟急促的喘息，却比那些呻吟更加诱人。

 

山下亨来了劲，锢着他的腰一下又一下向更深处，森内的手机突然响起，他看了一眼来电显示，转头对上山下亨的目光。

 

“宝贝儿，你什么时候才有空啊？“电话那头的男人有些急切地询问。森内明显感受到了身后人骤然加大的力度，吸了口气懒懒地笑，“我吗？我被人包养了，恐怕不行。”

 

“宝贝儿，我真的很想你，想你被我干的说不出话来的样子，想你求我放过你的样子，想……”男人估计以为他是在开玩笑，直接开了黄腔。山下亨脸一下子黑了，看着森内笑到发抖的肩膀，气不打一处来，“啪”又是一下打到森内的屁股上。

 

“啊……“没有料到山下亨会直接上手，森内贵宽惊呼一声，他本来就怕痛，此时声音里带了一丝哭腔，电话那头滔滔不绝的男人噤了声。

 

“被干到说不出话？”山下亨仍不放过森内，伴随着话语落  
下又打了森内屁股，挺动腰胯大力抽送地同时冷笑着询问。

 

“哭着求饶？”

 

白嫩的屁股此时已红肿一片，山下亨含了恶意卖力的顶弄着肠壁深处的前列腺，无边的快感令森内几乎溺亡，像小孩子犯错一样被打屁股，带来的不仅是生理上的疼痛，还有伴随着这种色情惩罚激起的极大羞耻感，森内眼角含了生理性的泪水，手指无意识抓皱了身下的床单。

 

“哈……哈啊……轻一点，别再打……”森内贵宽断断续续地挤岀破碎的音节。

 

“这种事，还是我让他做比较好吧？”森内的反应让山下亨的妒意很快平息,对着床上的手机道。

 

通话结束。

 

“果然还是我最能满足你吧？”山下亨看着森内身体微微发颤，知道他这是要射了，伸手握住森内挺立的性器，拇指堵住铃口，问。

 

“你,你他妈……”森内急了，红着眼圈憋出了一句脏话。  
“变态。”

 

“对，我是。”

“所以，我是不是比他强多了。”

 

“放你妈的屁……我他妈……就没跟他上过床。”森内贵宽挣扎的双手被山下亨反剪在背后，欲望得不到抒发，声音都变了调。“我怎么知道他行不行？”

 

山下亨得到意料之外的答案，心满意足。手指挪开的同时精液迫不及待地喷岀，山下亨帮着森内撸，性器颤抖几下，将余下精液尽数射到山下手上。

 

“操你妈，下手这么狠。”

 

“给你揉揉？”

 

话音刚落森内就从他怀里爬出去，撅起屁股对着他，山下亨手掌贴上去，起初真的认真的在揉，不知什么时候变了味，掌心色情的在腿根处揉捏，指腹抚摸大腿內侧敏感的皮肤来回缓慢的摩挲，暴露在山下亨眼前的穴口一张一合，股缝间透明粘连的水泽在灯光反射神秘的光泽。

 

森内贵宽扭了扭腰，“痒。”他说。

 

“哪里？”

 

双腿开到最大，腿根被山下亨的手用力掰开维持大张的姿势，森内贵宽浑身赤裸地坐在山下亨的怀里。对面墙上巨大的镜子中是映射出他此时的模样，穴口被撑得极大正贪婪的吞纳着进进出出的巨物，性器高高挺立，山下亨动作太过激烈，两人交合处甚至泛了白色的细密泡沫，肉体撞击的啪啪声不绝于耳。森内仰头靠在山下亨肩上，眼神因为快感失去焦距，男人进入的一次比一次深，大力的撞击让他忍不住呻吟出声，那声音停在山下亨耳边，引诱着他进行新一轮的冲刺。

 

身体不断地起伏，快感冲溃理智烧坏头脑，可依靠的仿佛只有此刻身下的男人，光裸脊背靠在他沁出汗水的白皙胸膛，几乎能感受到山下亨心脏跳动的频率，伴随着自己的心脏一起跳动，森内不受控制地喊出声:

 

“山下亨………啊……操……你……慢一点……”

 

山下亨含住森内唇瓣，舌尖不断舔过他的嘴唇，吮吸，辗转，深入，将森内未喊出的呻吟尽数堵在喉咙里。森内舌根都被他吮得发麻，大脑晕晕沉沉的沉溺在快感之中，下意识地回应着。两人短暂分开时拉出细细长长的银丝，毫无喘息的机会，森内再次被山下亨吻住。分明只是唇与唇之间简单的碰触，可那人在自己体内进进出出的性器，因为情欲而升高的体温，和不知何时与自己十指相握的手，都让森内贵宽忍不住地战栗。

 

“森内……”山下亨的呼吸变得粗重，含住森内唇瓣叫  
他名字的同时，灼热精液直直射入森内体内。

 

森内贵宽笑，“怎么着，爱上我了？”

 

感受到精液顺着肠壁粘稠而缓慢地流下,森内不适地动了动从山下亨身上下来。

 

“你可千万别喜欢上我啊……”

“我会离开你的。”

 

山下亨抿了抿唇，因为火热情事而躁动的空气骤然冷却。

 

“怎么会呢。”

 

山下亨看向森内，浊白的精液顺着他的走动缓缓流下，在布满大小不一青紫吻痕的白晳腿根上显得暖昧无比。

 

他拉住森内贵宽。

 

“我们可只是床伴关系啊。”

 

床伴这两个字的咬音格外清晰，带了一丝未曾舒展的怒意。修长的手指插入发间，强硬的扣住情人的后脑，山下亨的吻生硬地像是要把森内咬死。烟草气息强势地侵入口腔，唇瓣被反复舔舐吸吮，森内贵宽甚至隐隐从山下亨舌尖尝到了血的味道。

 

疯子。

 

森内眯了眼极为愉悦地笑，不知道和疯子做爱的感觉怎么样。

 

他任由山下亨把他按在床上，刚刚经历过激烈性事，即使山下亨心存恶意大力插入，森内也并没感到多大痛苦。

 

“那我们的床伴关系什么时候能结束？”与其说是询问不如  
说是挑衅，森内贵宽似笑非笑地看山下亨，一双眼睛里满是好整以遐的笑意。

 

“等我操不动你了再说。”

 

毫不留情地大力顶撞至最深处，突如其来的快感让森内绷紧了身子，双腿缠在山下亨腰上，十足十要把他榨干的样子。

 

“既然你这么热情，不如我们玩点儿更有趣的？”

 

山下亨伸手按下床头某一按钮，天花板向两边张开，露出一块巨大的液晶屏幕，森内的呻吟声通过不知隐藏在何处的音箱弥漫了整个房间。

 

“……这是？”

 

屏幕上播放着森内曾在镜子里见过的一幕，他浑身赤裸地坐在山下亨怀里，大张的双腿内侧布满暧昧的吻痕，粉嫩性器被山下亨手指握住上下撸动，他头向后仰，靠在山下亨肩上，眼神迷离，眼尾微微发红。

 

“镜子上有摄像头，录制之后自己上传到电脑，随时可以点播。”

 

“等你走出这个房间，所有资料都会被销毁。”

 

“当然,你想留一份也无妨。”

 

一改刚才狂风骤雨般的抽插，山下亨渐渐温柔起来，甚至还有兴趣慢慢给森内贵宽解说。

 

屏幕上的两人已经进行到最激烈的片段，森内在山下亨的进攻下发岀几近哭泣的破碎呻吟，被不断亵玩的性器终于不堪玩弄，浊白的精液喷射而出。

 

平躺在床上的森内贵宽呼吸急促起来，强烈的视觉刺激之下情欲在血脉里燃烧，身体深处隐隐约约的传来难言渴望，自尾椎路向上传遍四肢百骸，头脑也因这欲望不甚明晰起来，手臂攀上山下亨脖子抱住他，山下亨低头亲亲他嘴唇，慢条斯理地抽送性器摩擦娇嫩的肠壁，如同隔靴搔痒，森内贵宽舔了舔唇角语气里有一丝乞求:

 

“用力一点……”

 

山下亨干脆把森内的腿架在肩上，森内的腰曲成柔软的弧度，承受着山下亨用力的抽插，难以纾解的欲望瞬间被快感取代，肉棒进岀的又急又快，森内贵宽连呻吟都断断绩续，含糊清的呻吟声与音响里传来的淫靡话语完美契合。

 

 

“再来一次吗？”

 

山下亨抱人去浴室清理完饶有兴趣地问，森内一身情事痕迹，腰酸腿软连根手指都不想抬起来，闻言撇了撇嘴，头一偏沾到枕头就没了意识，因此没听到山下亨接下来的两句话。

 

“对不起。”

 

“我好像不能满足于床伴关系。”


End file.
